


Umbrella

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [84]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick hates the rain, but he loves David Hodges.
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).



> for frozenmemories, who sent the prompt “I’m not kissing you in the rain! We’ll catch our death!”

Normally, Nick wasn’t much of a fan of rain. 

Too many bad experiences with it at outdoor crime scenes, contamination and flushing of valuable evidence making him have to rush through the details that he would normally rather take his time to thoroughly inspect and document. 

And outside of that, life was bleak enough working in the dark hours of the night. The swirling clouds made the world somehow even darker, engulfing him in a suffocating sense of hopelessness that the sun will never rise again, that he won’t feel the soothing warmth of the sun and instead just the cold air that shook into his bones and made him want to just curl up and do nothing, _be_ nothing.

At least in the hot rays of the sun, at its worst, he felt the sense of accomplishment for working through it. The refreshing reward of a cool down after a long, arduous work out. The proof of sweat as a sign of his endurance whereas the rain just made him...run and hide. Seek shelter. Give up. 

And that wasn’t his style. 

He would have to admit, however, that there were times where the rain added a certain...beauty to the vibrant, colorful nightscape of the city. Even on nights when he was out with his glasses, he found the gentle twinkle of the dampened lights akin to the lights on a Christmas tree. 

It restored a little hope, reminding him that there was still joy to be found even in the darkest places, that the darkness could be countered and he wouldn’t be trapped within it forever. 

And not only that, but on one particular night, he had found a shining beacon in the storm.

He was returning back to the bar that he and his friends had holed themselves up in after having to run back to his car in the nearby parking garage, hugging his jacket close to his chest, tucking his hat even lower to shield himself, the closest thing he would ever use to an umbrella. 

He was walking briskly, mostly to get out of the rain, but broke out into a run when he saw one of those friends--who was more than a friend, a _boy_ friend--standing outside of the bar, flagging him down.

“Why ain’t you inside?” Nick huffed when he met up with the man, who was also hugging his jacket

“You were taking forever! I was getting worried,” David shivered. “Working up the courage to go make sure you didn’t get mugged or something.” 

“I’m touched,” Nick laughed, unwrapping his arms and gripping the side of David’s shoulder. He brought them closer together, tilted his head, ready to bestow a wordless token of his affection.

But right before their lips met, David pushed him away.

“I’m not kissing you in the rain! We’ll catch our death!”

The edges of Nick’s puckered lips twisted into a smile as he continued to lean into the man, circling his mouth around his ear.

“C’mon, Dave, you’re my sun and light in this moonless night...” Nick whispered. 

“Cut the poetry, we’re gonna get sick and you’re _unbearable_ when you’re sick.”

“Not true!” Nick chuckled with a soft gasp as he nuzzled against David’s head.

“See, you’re already whining.”

Despite his attitude, David pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around Nick’s waist. 

“Next time...can you at least bring an umbrella?” he asked of him, before he allowed Nick to compete with the shower of rain with a shower of gentle pecks to his neck. 

“You already got one,” Nick murmured, puffing himself up and wrapping David in his arms. 


End file.
